Plunk 'n Bang
Plunk 'n Bang is the fifth episode of the sixth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot To cheer Raymond and Turbo up about the loss of their express runs, Mr. Dark tells them that they are to be repainted back into BR green, exciting them greatly. He also informs Dave that he is to be repainted as well, into LMS black. Dave is not happy with this news, preferring his unique green livery, but Hannah is very excited and reminds him that he will still be unique, being the only Black 5 in LMS colours. Meanwhile, Repulse is finally ready for testing. She is thrilled to be running again, and she is taken out for a test run between Merecombe and Manston Fore, where Mr. Smash is satisfied with her performance with only a few adjustments needed. She is left feeling awful by the sight of the former goods branch, however, and when she returns to Merecombe she breaks down in tears in front of Hannah. Although she remains a little skeptical of the engine, Hannah comforts her and agrees to make sure she no longer feels lonely. Elsewhere, the time has come for Eustace, 257, and Ed to be taken to Mr. Smash's yard for their overhauls. They are given good send-offs from the other engines and Mr. Dark, and say their goodbyes before they are taken away. Some time afterwards, Raymond, Turbo, and Dave are repainted into their new liveries. Hannah, predictably, is very excited and immediately drags Dave away to the junction for some private time. However, they find that the sheds are occupied by Leno and Owen, who is upset because Theo and Otto have been picking on him. Unable to get them to move, Hannah and Dave head to Soma, where Hannah threatens the twins with the destruction of their yard to get them to make amends with Owen. As they leave, Hannah decides to have their private time at Soma instead. They have just finished, however, when the twins, Leno, and Owen arrive. The two mixed traffic engines make haste quickly, leaving the Soma fleet disgusted at the mess they have left behind. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Colin * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Leno * Hannah * Ed * Sid * Repulse * Owen * Turbo * Mr. Dark * Caracus Smash * Abomination (does not speak) * Ryan (does not speak) * The Purple Man (cameo) * Leanne (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe * Manston Fore * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Soma * Caracus Smash Ltd (mentioned) Trivia * The title is a reference to the song of the same name by Ian Pooley. * This episode marks the first appearance of "The Purple Man", who appears in the background throughout the rest of series 6 leading up to his titular episode. Episode * Plunk 'n Bang on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes